


The Chicken Files 3

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 3





	The Chicken Files 3

File 1 *

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Da lag er nun in der Hochzeitssuite des Hilton, der Duft der Rosenblätter, mit denen das Bett geschmückt gewesen war, noch immer in der Luft, das leise Schnarchen seines Bettnachbarn im Ohr. Und er war tatsächlich verheiratet. Verheiratet mit Gregory House!

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? James Wilson stellte sich diese Frage zum xten Male an diesem Tag. Gut, er war es gewesen, der House einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, im Restaurant, vor Nora und vor all diesen fremden Leuten. Und er hatte sich damit, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, reichlichst zum Affen gemacht. Aber er hatte doch nie damit gerechnet, dass House ja sagen würde.

Schließlich hatte er ihre Beziehung gegenüber Nora als eine problematische dargestellt, um sich von der attraktiven Nachbarin, die sie für schwul und ein Paar hielt, entsprechend trösten zu lassen und so in ihrem Bett zu landen. Signalisierte ein Ja-Wort nicht das genaue Gegenteil?

Er hatte House’ Ja wahrlich keine weitere Bedeutung beigemessen, als die eines weiteren Schachzuges in einem idiotischen Spiel, und die ganze leidige Angelegenheit schon fast wieder vergessen gehabt, als Cuddy ihn zwei Wochen später in ihr Büro rief, um ihm zu seiner Verlobung zu gratulieren und ihm zu versichern, dass das Princeton Plainsborough keine Unterschied zwischen hetero- und homosexuellen Paaren mache, wenn es um gewisse Privilegien für Verheiratete gehe.

Er war mit puterrotem Kopf in House’ Büro gestürmt und hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt. Greg lächelte nur süffisant und meinte, da Wilson sich nicht weiter geäußert habe, habe er sich die Freiheit genommen, mit den Planungen für ihre Hochzeit zu beginnen. Er stehe doch wohl zu seinem Wort?

Er wusste genau, worauf House hinaus wollte. Er sollte den Antrag zurück nehmen und würde dann wieder derjenige sein, der nachgab und House mit seinen Spielchen triumphieren ließ. Darauf konnte er aber lange warten. Wenn House die Scharade noch weiterspielen wollte, bitte sehr. Das konnten auch zwei. Schließlich hatte House auch damit angefangen. Also sagte er, er stehe natürlich zu seinem Antrag und ertrug tapfer, dass sich Neuigkeiten im Krankenhaus wie üblich schneller verbreiteten als Viren und er von ehrlich gemeinten Glückwünschen über mitleidige Blicke bis hin zum Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken die ganze Bandbreite kollegialen Verhaltens abbekam.

Und so kam es, dass zwei Tage später ein sehr junger, sehr affektierter und mit Sicherheit schwuler – er nahm an, auf dieses Detail hatte House besonderen Wert gelegt – Hochzeitsplaner mit Unmengen an Blumenkatalogen, Tischdeckenmustern und Restaurantvorschlägen in seinem Büro auftauchte. Er hatte ihn mit dem Hinweis, sein Partner regele alles, an House verwiesen, in der Gewissheit, dass Greg es keine fünf Minuten mit diesem Bürschchen aushalten würde und sich das Thema Hochzeit damit ein für allemal erledigt hatte. 

Doch stattdessen hatte er sich an diesem Morgen, gut vier Wochen später, im Ballsaal des New Yorker Hilton wieder gefunden – House wollte dort heiraten, wo es schwulen Paaren tatsächlich erlaubt war, New Jersey gestattete nur eine civil union, erkannte die im Nachbarstaat geschlossene Ehe aber an, wie ihm der Friedensrichter vor der Zeremonie erklärt hatte. Er hatte sich also tatsächlich auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit wiedergefunden, das halbe Krankenhaus und sogar seine Ex-Frauen im Publikum - offensichtlich hatte Greg keine Mühen gescheut, eine möglichst große Zeugenschar für das peinliche Ende dieser Farce zu rekrutieren, aber bitte sehr, es war sein Geld, das er hier zum Fester raus warf, er würde mit Sicherheit keinen Cent dazu beitragen – und den Friedensrichter vor sich, der die alles entscheidende Frage stellte.

Er wusste, er sollte jetzt Nein sagen, doch er wusste auch, dass war genau das, was House von ihm erwartete. So wie er die ganzen letzten Wochen erwartet hatte, dass er die Aktion stoppen würde. Er dachte nicht daran, House diese Genugtuung zu geben. Ja, der Antrag war seine Idee gewesen, eine äußert blödsinnige, zugegeben. Aber er war so wütend auf House gewesen, der nicht nur Nora mit seiner angeblichen Homosexualität manipulierte, sondern sich wieder mal in eine seiner Beziehungen drängte, diesmal sogar bevor sie überhaupt die Chance hatte zu beginnen. 

Aber schließlich war es House gewesen, der das Ganze mit seiner Zustimmung und den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf die Spitze getrieben hatte, also sollte er es auch beenden und als derjenige dastehen, der am Altar kalte Füße bekam. Falls überhaupt irgendjemand hier im Saal annahm, sie beabsichtigten tatsächlich den Bund fürs Leben zu schließen, was er stark bezweifelte. Mit fester Stimme sagte er deshalb sein „Ja, ich will.“

Das triumphierende Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb jedoch Augenblicke später, als er statt des erwarteten Neins ein ebenso festes „Ja, ich will“ von House zu hören bekam. Von da an lief der Rest des Tages irgendwie wie hinter einem Nebelschleier an ihm vorbei. Er nahm nur vage war, wie der Friedensrichter sie zu Ehemann und Ehemann erklärte, wie House ihn tatsächlich mitten auf den Mund küsste – erstaunlich sanft übrigens – wie eine ganze Reihe von Glückwünschen ausgesprochen wurden, wie er Hände schüttelte und Geschenke entgegennahm, wie Ansprachen gehalten wurden und sie irgendwann eine riesige, kitschige Hochzeitstorte mit zwei Zuckergussbräutigammen oben drauf anschnitten. Wenigstens blieb ihnen angesichts von House’ Bein der übliche Hochzeitswalzer erspart.

Er bekam erst wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf, als sich der Saal gelehrt hatte und er realisierte, dass es an der Zeit war, nach einem Taxi für den Heimweg zu suchen und sich Gedanken zu machen, wie sie diese Ehe schnell und einigermaßen würdevoll beenden konnten. Er wollte gerade einen der Bediensteten bitten, ihm ein Taxi – sie waren am Morgen mit einer riesigen Limousine vorgefahren, die sicher nicht mehr bereit stand – zu rufen, als House neben ihm auftauchte. „Wo willst du denn hin, mein Schatz?“, fragte er süffisant.

„Nach Hause“, hatte er ungehalten erwidert.

„Aber nicht doch, wir haben natürlich die Hochzeitssuite.“ Wie aus dem Nichts war ein Herkules von Kellner aufgetaucht und Wilson hatte sich im nächsten Augenblick auf dessen Armen widergefunden. Seine Proteste hatte House mit der Bemerkung, er selbst könne Wilson auf Grund seines Beines ja nicht über die Schwelle tragen, aber er wolle doch die Form wahren, abgewehrt und kurz darauf hatte sich Wilson auf einem mit Rosenblüten bedeckten Bett in einem blumengeschmückten Zimmer wiedergefunden.

Kaum war der Herkules, mit einem sicherlich reichlichen Trinkgeld von House, verschwunden, sprang er auf. „Okay, du hast die Farce weit genug getrieben. Du hast gewonnen“, rief er und stürmte zur Tür.

Doch House schlug sie zu, bevor er sie erreichen konnte, fing ihn ab und wirbelte ihn herum, so dass er zwischen Tür und House eingeklemmt war. „Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht ernst meine, James?“ Plötzlich klang House’ Stimme ganz sanft. Er strich mit einem Finger in einer unendlich zärtlichen Geste über Wilsons Gesicht. Für einige Herzschläge lang sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen, dann wandte House sich ab und hinkte ins Bett.

Wilson lehnte sprachlos gegen die Tür. Er probierte nicht einmal, ob House sie abgeschlossen hatte. Er war auf einmal so unendlich müde, vor allem des Kämpfens müde. Er warf die Überdecke samt der Rosenblätter zu Boden, streifte seine Schuhe ab, hängte seine Anzugjacke und -hose über den nächsten Stuhl und kroch ins Bett. Kurze Zeit später hörte er, wie House aus dem Bad kam und ebenfalls ins Bett schlüpfte. Für einen Augenblick fürchtete er, er würde auf einen Vollzug der Hochzeitsnacht bestehen, doch kurze Zeit später war nur noch sein leises Schnarchen zu hören gewesen.

Er aber war plötzlich wieder vollkommen nüchtern und wach. Hatte House das ernst gemeint? Konnte es sein, dass er wirklich etwas für ihn empfand? Mit ihm zusammen sein wollte? Oder war es nur wein weiteres von seinen Spielchen? War mehr als House’ Bindungsunfähigkeit, verstärkt noch durch die Geschehnisse um sein Bein, aber zweifelsohne schon vorher vorhanden, der Grund dafür, dass er keine vernünftige Beziehung mit einer Frau führen konnte? 

Und er, hatte er etwa unbewusst alles getan, um seien Ehen zu zerstören, weil sie gar nicht das waren, was er wirklich wollte? War es mehr als eine Mischung aus Verantwortungsgefühl, Festklammern an eiern Freundschaft und Märtyrerkomplex, das ihn an House’ Seite hielt, egal was dieser auch sagte und tat? Hatte er nicht schon oft das Gefühl gehabt, er sie der einzige, auf dessen Gesellschaft und Meinung House noch Wert legte? Gab es dafür etwa einen besonderen Grund?

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich von hinten ein Arm um seien Brust legte. „Du denkst zu viel nach, James?“, flüsterte House dicht an seinem Ohr.

Er wollte protestieren, doch ein Finger legte sich auf seinen Mund. „Pscht. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“

Ja, morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Ein Tag, um all diese Fragen zu klären. Mit der beruhigenden und gewicht Wärme von House’ Körper an seinem schlief James Wilson ein.

 

*Folge 6x11


End file.
